The day I met Jack Frost
by TheImaginativeOne
Summary: Jade was just an ordanary girl, like anyone else, but who knew that she would meet Jack Frost? Who knew that just seeing him would put her in danger? Who knew, that she wasn't so ordanary after all? Crappy summary, I know. Anyway's, rated T, just to be safe. Please REVIEW, FOLLOW, and most of all, please FAVORITE!
1. Chapter 1 Jack Frost

I definitely was not expecting this. To see him. Jack Frost.

Jack is my #1 Idol. I just thought he was so awesome and cool. He was magnificent and charming, sweet and intelligent, and full of mischief, and (sometimes) very annoying. I have always wanted to see him, but I never did. It was my wish. To see his glistening snow white hair, his sky blue eyes, it's all I ever dreamed of, and little did I know, that one night, my dream would come true.

I was walking in the park when I noticed him. I looked at him, and looked away, then stopped walking and stood there.

_Is is? _I slowly looked at him and stumbled back a bit. It WAS him. He was strolling on the sidewalk, with his staff on his shoulder and smiling to himself. I didn't think twice about what I was going to do next. I hid behind a tree and watched him, spreading snow and frost to the lonely town of Kalispel, Montana. I watched as he walked by a car, stopped and slowly walked backwards until he was right next to it. He smirked and twirled his staff. He carefully touched his staff on the car windshield and ice spread all over it as smooth a butter, making crackling noises as it did. Soon, the whole windshield was covered in ice. Jack laughed to himself and kept walking. I kept following.

But after a few minutes, I lost him. I looked around, and gave up.

_I might see him again. _I thought. But I was doubting what I was thinking. I sighed and stuck my hands in my hoodie pockets and started walking. I soon grew tired and sat on a park bench. I looked up at the moon, which was full and was slowly growing brighter by the minute, as the sun faded behind the clouds by the second. I sighed and looked over to my left. I sat up straighter as a cold chill of air and frost, blew my hair in my face. I wiped my hair away and saw Jack, looking at me with confusion all over his face. I blinked and he was gone.

I stood up and looked around me. But I could not find a trace nor sign of the white hared boy. I stood up straighter and slowly started to walk home, glancing behind me one last time, before turning back around.

_Am I dreaming? _I thought. I glanced around at the snow that began to fall. I stopped walking and held out my hands, catching the tiny cold snowflakes in my hands, laughing to myself as the small bits of carefully crafted snow melted in my hands.

_No. I'm definitely not dreaming. _I gasped and stood up straighter when I heard a voice behind me.

"Nice to see that someone admires my work." I spun around and came face to face with Jack Frost. I screamed in shock and stumbled back, falling on my butt. He gasped and held out his hands, palms facing towards me.

"Hey, hey, dont be scarred. I'm not going to hurt you." he smiled. I backed up more, and he looked at me with concern. I slowly got on my feet and starred at him. I blinked my eyes to make sure he was actually _there_. I backed up a bit.

"You're...you're _real_?" I asked him. He laughed.

"As real as you are." I cocked my head at him as thoughts ran through me mind, confusing me with every question.

_This can't be happening!__ There's no way that can be him. Am I dreaming? Is this true? Is my mind playing tricks?  
_

I starred at him as I thought, not really staring **at **him, but looking his direction, lost in space. He looked around.

"So," He looked at me. I snapped back to reality, and focused on his words, not my thoughts,"You can see me, right?" I laughed.

"Um, DUR! I mean, I _did _ask if you were real, right?" he chuckled his head and nodded.

"True." I starred at him, then my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hello? Oh, hi Mom. Yeah. Sure. I'm fine. Just lost trace of time, that's all. Yeah. I'm coming. OK. Bye." I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket.

"So... will I be seeing you again?" he asked me. I starred at him, in shock. Then smiled and nodded my head.

"Sure. I'll meet you at the park."

"By the swings?" I nodded my head and smiled.

"Sure."

"OK. See you tomorrow, um..."

"I'm Jade."

"Jade. Well, it's been nice meeting you Jade." he held out his hand and I starred at it and slowly reached out and shook it. I could feel the cold from his hand, enter mine.

"Nice to meet you too, Jack Frost." he smiled and we let go and I watched a he flew off into the night sky. I turned away and started to walk home. On the outside, I looked pretty calm, but on the inside, I was screaming.


	2. Chapter 2 Pitch Black

I ran into my room and laid on the bed, smiling and giggling to myself. I sighed and sat up. I went over to my shelf and got out my journal. I opened it to find a blank page and started to write.

**You'll never guess what happened today. **I wrote. I stopped writing when the lights went out. I slowly looked up and squinted in the darkness. I groaned and got out of my bed. I carefully walked to the door and grabbed the handle and tried to open my door, but it was locked.

_Locked? _I thought. _How can it be locked? I never locked it. _I started to jiggle the door handle.

"Come on, OPEN! I know you're not locked!" I stopped what I was doing when I heard a laugh from the other side of the room. It sounded evil, dark, and... British? The laugh sounded way too familiar. I turned around and stepped away from the door, looking around the room to find the owner of the laugh.

"Who's there?" I asked. The laugh came back, and it was behind me. I turned around and stared into the eyes of a man. He had black, spiky hair, golden eyes, and a long, black robe. I screamed and stumbled back into the wall. The man laughed and stepped closer.

"Who-Who are you?"

"You don't remember me Jade?"

"No." _How does he know my name? _I thought.

"Shame, really, just when I wanted to have some _fun_." The he reached out a hand and ran a finger down my cheek to my chin. I pushed the hand away.

"WHO. ARE. YOU?" I asked again. He smiled.

"I am Pitch Black, the Nightmare King." My eyes grew wide in fear. I remembered.

_No. Not Pitch. Anything but him. _I thought. I ran to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. I heard Pitch laugh and I turned around and I was face to face with the tall, shadowy figure. I gasped and turned my head to the side and closed my eyes tightly. He leaned down next to my ear and whispered in my ear.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you, Jade. You really have a lot of fear. I'm looking forward to meeting you again" I opened my eyes and saw that he was gone. I looked up at the ceiling as the lights came back on, and I looked at the door as I heard a click. I opened the door and ran in the hall down the stairs, through the living room and outside into the cold air. I looked around and sighed. I sat down on the chair to my right and looked up at the sky.

_What am I going to tell Jack? _I thought.

And I knew right then and there, that I wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3 Walk to the Park

I walked to the park to meet Jack by the swings like I was told to. I was still trying to recover from last night. With Pitch coming to see me, that was definitely not expected. I tried to rub it off but the last words that Pitch spoke to me stuck to me like glue.

_"I'm looking forward to meeting you again." _I shivered at the mere thought of him coming back. I definitely did not want to see him again.

I sat on a swing and thought intensely. I was startled when I heard Jack behind me.

"Oh, you're here. I thought you wouldn't show up." I jumped then relaxed.

"Well, why wouldn't I come?" I said. I looked behind me and saw Jack, leaning on his staff and I smiled. He walked over and sat on the other swing to my right.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked me. I sighed.

"Well, no." I looked at him and looked away, the memory of pitch, playing through my mind.

"No? What is it? You can tell me." I sighed again and looked at him.

"Pitch came last night."

"What?" he looked really worried.

"And he's coming back. I don't know when but, Jack, I'm scarred. I-I don't know what to do." My eyes started to water and i wiped a tear that started to fall down my cheek.

"Hey, don't cry. We'll figure this out." I nodded my head and sniffled. Jack stood up and looked around.

"I'm going to the North Pole to tell North about this, ok? I'll be back. I promise." I nodded my head. "Find somewhere where Pitch can't get you, like... like a church. Pitch hates churches. He says that it feels too holy for him." I laughed.

"Ok. I'll do that."

"Good. I'll meet you at...?" I thought for a moment.

"Trinity Lutheran Church. Its near Russel School."

"Sure. Well, I guess I'll be going." I nodded my head. He reached out and gently grabbed my arm. "Will you be ok?" I nodded my head. He let me go and formed a necklace out of ice, it was a snowflake, with a large ice gem in the middle. He put it around my neck.

"This will signal me if you're in trouble." I nodded my head. "How long does it take to get to the church from here?" he asked.

"A little ways. Its almost all the way across town, but I don't know any other church near by." I shrugged my shoulders, "I think I can make it." He smiled.

"I'll be back as soon as possible." I nodded my head. He smiled and flew off towards the North Pole. I waved and turned around and started to walk West towards the church.

After a while, I got bored and I sat on a bench. I sighed and looked at the necklace that Jack gave me. I sighed again and started to think of Jack, and the first time that I started to believe in him.

* * *

_I was 10 when it all began. I was sitting on my porch and I looked at the grill and smiled. I looked away and looked back when I realized that the grill was on FIRE! _

_I jumped up realizing that my dad left it on, and somehow, it went basaltic! _

_I started hyperventilating, wondering what to do, when out of know where, a stream of ice hit the grill, and encased the flaming grill in ice, putting out the flames. I starred at the grill as I read the words imprinted on the ice._

_**Jack Frost**  
_

_I mouthed the words and looked up, just as the boy flew by.  
_

_I smiled.  
_

_That was when I believed.  
_

* * *

I looked around me when I heard something. I looked behind me and gasped when I saw a black horse, made entirely out of sand. I got up and ran for my life, trying to get to the church even though I was nowhere near it. I was still in Woodland Park, if you could believe that.

I rounded a corner and skidded to a stop when I saw another horse. I looked behind me and saw the other horse walking my way. I looked all around me and realized that I was surrounded. Then I remembered. The necklace. I reached up but a blast or nightmare sand ripped it off of my neck before I could reach it. It fell to the ground and shattered into a million pieces.

"No." I whispered softly as I starred at it. I spun around when I heard a small chuckle behind me and came face to face with Pitch. I gasped and stumbled backwards. Pitch laughed and walked closer.

"Its a pleasure to see you again, Jade." He said. I backed up and reached into my hoodie pocket and grabbed my headband that I always carry around with me, but never wear. I never thought I would use it until now.

I positioned it in a parallel sling shot, one end facing him. He laughed.

"You're a strange one." He said. I let go and watched as it flew towards him, but he ducked to the left before it could hit him. The headband landed on the ground near the edge of the pond, before falling inside. I grimaced, because that pond is full of duck poop. I remember when I was a kid, I saw a dead fish in the water. Died from the water.

I looked up at Pitch as he starred at the pond, obviously thinking, "What's up with that pond? Why does it smell like bird crap?"

He looked at me, and I saw the anger flash in his eyes before he looked away.

"Nightmares," The horses stepped forwards.

"Get her." I had no time to scream before the horses evolved into black clouds, and consumed me.


	4. Chapter 4 Journey to the North Pole

Jack's POV

I flew of towards the North Pole, hoping that I could get some help before it was too late.  
When I got there, I blew the double doors open and flew inside, ignoring the frustrated and angry yells of the yeti's and elves.

"North! NORTH! WERE ARE YOU?! I NEED YOUR HELP! ITS IMPORTA-" before I could finish my sentience, I accidentally collided with Phil the yeti and fell to the ground. Phil reached over and picked me up by the hood of my hoodie and started to carry me to the exit. I thrashed around, pleading for Phil to let me go.

"Phil! Please! I need to talk to North! It's urgent!" he slowed down to think about it, but just speed up again. So I said out loud what was really going on.

"PHIL! IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO, THAN A GOOD FRIEND OF MINE IS GOING TO GET SERIOUSLY HURT! PITCH IS AFTER HER AND I NEED HELP! PHIL! PLEASE!" he stopped walking and starred at me. "I don't know what else to do and- and I'm scarred. Please. Please." I was crying and Phil set me on the ground. "Please. I don't know how long it will be until Pitch comes looking for her." Phil patted me on the shoulder and pointed east down a long corridor. I looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you." I started to run down the corridor. "I OWE YOU ONE, PHIL!"

I found a room and opened the door. There was North, which was trying to show a yeti how to build a car.

"And then you place this piece here and-"

"NORTH!" North turned around and when he saw me he smiled. He walked towards me and slapped my back in a friendly way.

"Ah, Jack Frost. What brings you here?"

"I need help. A good friend of mine, a very good friend, is in danger. I think Pitch is after her. I need help. Please."

"Pitch? Who is he after?"

"Jade. Jade Matias. She needs our help. And she needs it now." North nodded his head and pointed to the globe room.

"Go sound the call. I'll be there in a moment. I need to go and check who this 'Jade' is." I nodded my head and ran to the room.

_I hope we're not too late._

Jade's POV

Once the black sand disappeared, I fell to the floor scarred to death. My eyes were still closed. When I opened them, I gasped and stood up.

_Where...where am I? _I thought. I looked around at the large room, full of cages all different shapes and sizes. I heard a laugh behind me and I turned around, starring at Pitch. I backed up.

"Where am I?" I asked him. He smiled and raised his arms in the air.

"Welcome, Jade, to my lair." I looked around.

"Lair?" I laughed. "Don't you mean, giant, weird, creepy house that's decaying slowly and that is full of cages?" he put his arms down, with the look that said, "You're an idiot" implanted on his face. He rolled his eyes and disappeared into the shadows. I turned around frantically.

"Where are you?" I called. I heard laughing all around me. I turned around again. "What's going on?" I asked,"Why am I here?" Pitch emerged in front of me and I was taken aback.

"You don't know?" he asked. I crossed my arms.

"DUR!" I yelled. He looked up.

"I guess he didn't tell you yet." Pitch said.

"He? He who? Tell me about what?" I was so confused, and I needed answers, and I needed them now before I went insane.

Pitch just laughed."I'm surprised. He would of told you by now. I guess he'll wait another 10 years." I practically yelled at him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? TELL ME WHAT?! ANSWER MY QUESTION!" I yelled. Pitch just starred and smiled.

"Very demanding. I like that. Maybe I could keep you here and you could rule beside me." he stepped forward and I stepped back.

"What? Stay here? With _you_? No. Why would I? I don't even have POWERS!" Pitch laughed and walked closer.

"Not yet." I starred at him in shock.

"What?"


	5. Chapter 5 Church

Jacks POV

I walked in the church with Sandy behind me. The other Guardians couldn't come. North, Bunny, and Tooth was very busy, even though they wanted to come, they couldn't. Sandy could though, which pleased me. I always liked Sandy being around. He's the only one that was really my friend.

I looked around the church and sighed. It wasn't really that big, but big enough to get lost in if you didn't know where you were going. I looked at the worship center and motioned Sandy to follow. I entered the room and saw the large, wooden cross, hanging from the ceiling by threads that were nearly invisible, so the cross look like it was floating. The floor was made of stones, which was stuck in the cement. I looked around.

"Jade?" I looked around and turned to Sandy, "She said she would meet me here." I looked around when I saw that Sandy wasn't there. I turned around and spotted him at the alter, with his hands folded as he looked up at the cross.

I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You ok?" He looked up at me and nodded his head and looked back at the cross. I looked up at the wooden cross and back at Sandy. He turned to me and made a picture of Jade above his head, almost asking if that was her. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, that's Jade. Why? Is something wrong?" Sandy made a picture of the moon above his head.

"The man in the moon? What does he have to do with this?" Sandy made a picture of Jade, then a swirl of sand covered her and when it went away, there stood Jade, but she was totally different. He raised her hand at a dead tree and the tree came back to life, as if it never died at all. I starred at Sandy.

"You mean?" Sandy nodded hid head. "But that means... Pitch... he..." Sandy pointed to the door and stood up. I nodded and stood up with him.

"We need to get the guardians. Now." but when I turned around, I saw Pitch.

Pitch's POV

I smiled at the two guardians as they looked up at the cross. I really did hate churches, but that didn't mean that they were going to keep me away from having my fun.

I stopped smiling as Sandy explained what Jade was going to turn into. I smiled again as Jack stood up.

"We need to get the Guardians. Now." When he turned around, he gasped and shot a streak of frost my way. I blocked it with my nightmare sand.

"Hello Jack. It's nice to see you." I watched as Sandy stood up. "You too Sanderson." Sandy made his sands whips and I laughed.

"I'm not here to harm you two Guardians."

"Then why are you here?" Jack asked. I looked at him and stepped forward.

"I see that the Sand Man told you the news." Jack yelled and shot another streak of frost my way. I blocked it again.

"You shouldn't do that, Frost. Not if you want Jade to be hurt." Jack starred at me. I smiled and turned around when I heard foot steps. The pastier came in, humming a tune, reading a bible. i smiled and coughed into my fist. The pastier looked up and dropped his bible and started to yell.

"OH MY GOD IT'S THE DEVIL!" the man said before running out of the room, screaming, "HOLY JESUS GOD IN CHRIST'S FUCKING NAME IT'S THE DEVIL! AHHHHHHH!. I laughed.

"At least someone believes in me." I turned around. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Jack, if you ever want to see your dear, dear friend ever again, I suggest you turn yourself into me. Join my army." Jack was about to say something when I cut him off,"You have three days to decide. Chose well." I nodded my head at him,"'Till then, Jack Frost." and i disappeared.

Jack's POV

I starred at where Pitch was standing and walked up to the bible that the pastier dropped. i sighed as i picked it up and I looked at Sandy who walked next to me.

"What am I going to do, Sandy?" I asked. I looked up at the pastier as he walked into the room. He gasped at the book, obviously not seeing me there, so to him, the book was FLOATING. I walked towards him and reached out and grabbed his hands and placed the book in them. The man starred as i frosted the book over, writing words on the cover.

**God will always be there for you. Do not be afraid. I will protect the world from the devil.**

**-Jack Frost.  
**

****I laughed as I called Pitch the "Devil". The man starred and then looked up at the cross. Then looked back down at the book.

"Jack Frost...?" he read, then looked up at me and we locked eyes. It took a few moments for him to come to his senses and finally letting out a huge long scream. I held up my hand in a calming way.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm not going to hurt you." I said. He just kept screaming. i rolled my eyes and looked at Sandy, who was currently covering his ears. i looked at the man as he stopped screaming.

"You finished?"

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I rolled my eyes and walked away towards the door.


	6. Chapter 6 The Cage

Jade's POV

"What?" I asked. Pitch just came forwards and grabbed my arm.

"I'll tell you about it later. But for now, I need to put you somewhere. Somewhere where you can't run. Somewhere where you can't hide." I looked behind him and saw the large, black cage slowly come down from the ceiling. I started to panic and tried to get his grip off of me. He laughed.

"Try all you can, but you'll never get-" I stepped on his foot as hard as I could. He let out a yelp and released me and I ran, trying to find an exit. I heard him yelling behind me.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! COME HERE!" I ran for my life, faster than I ever ran before. Suddenly, a nightmare came out of know where and I knocked into it and fell to the floor, my head whacking the hard, black tile and I moaned as the world started to spin.

The last thing I saw, was Pitch walking up to me before I fell into the inky darkness.

* * *

Pitch's POV

I glared at Jade as I walked up to her and watched as her eyes closed. I grabbed her and carried her to the cage. I set her inside and closed and locked the door. I stared at her unconscious self as I thought.

_Why this girl? Why is she so important to The Man in the Moon? _I shook my head as the cage started to rise. _No matter. It's time to pay Jack a visit. _I smiled as I disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Jade's POV

My eyes fluttered open and I groaned as I sat up, rubbing my soar head. I looked around me and realized where I was.

I was in a cage. I gasped and ran to the edge and peered over the side. I looked around for any signs of Pitch, but found none. I sighed and reached up into my hair and pulled out a bobby pin and walked to the door of the cage and looked at the lock before sticking my hands through the bars and started to try to pick the lock.

"Come on...almost...there..."

"Oh, i see you're awake."said a voice. I gasped and accidentally dropped my bobby pin. I watched as it fell and landed on the floor, right in front of Pitch. He starred up at me and smiled.

"Trying to escape, huh?" I backed up, but fell to the floor when the cage started to move and I realized the cage was making it's way down to the ground. I stood up, but fell AGAIN when the cage hit the floor. I starred up at Pitch and moved to the other side of the cage, opposite from him. He chuckled.

"I see that you are having a great time." he mocked. I glared at him.

"Why am I here?" I asked again. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"If you must know, the Man in the Moon is planning to turn YOU into a guardian to defeat me."

"What?"

"And I obviously can't let that happen so," he walked closer.

"Join me."

"What?"

"And become a fearing. You can rule by my side. We could be unstoppable." I stood up.

"You mean YOU can be unstoppable." I said. Pitch smiled.

"You too."

"How? I don't even have my powers! Even if I'm supposed to have them! I'm never going to join you ether way. Nothing would make me join you."

"What about Jack?"

"What?"

"If you don't join me, then Jack will."

"No! Jack would never join you."

"He will for your safety." I starred at him in disbelief.

"No... he...he can't...he.."

"Then make a choice. It's ether you," He stepped closer, "Or Jack. Make your choice, cause you can only make the choice now." I looked at the floor of the cage and balled my hands into fists and shut my eyes.

"Ok. I'll join you."


	7. Chapter 7 Powers

Pitch's POV

I smiled when I heard her say that she would join me.

"Good." I told her. "But, I won't turn you into a fearling until you have your powers. But." she looked up at me."Just to make sure that you can't leave here," I used my nightmare sand to push her towards me. I reached out and grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled. I took out my dagger and cut her finger and watched as she yelled in pain. I sprinkled some of my nightmare sand into her blood and watched as it entered her hand and healed the wound, leaving a black scar. I let go of her hand and she stumbled back. I smiled as she gripped her hand. She looked up at me and glared.

"What did you do to me?"

"I put some of my nightmare sand in your blood. As long as it's there, you can't leave without me holding your hand. Not until you get your powers and you turn to my side, until then, you will stay here." she stumbled back.

"What?"

"Enjoy your stay." and with that, I disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Jade's POV

I collapsed to my knees, and starred at the floor as I realized what he did to me sank in. A tear rolled down my chin and I didn't even bother to wipe it away. It splashed on the floor and I stared at it as where it splashed, something grew in it's spot.

Right there, was a small, red rose blossom. I watched as it grew and the red petals open. I reached up and touched it with my finger and it grew even more. I gasped and removed my finger.

_Is this what I am meant to do? _I thought. I looked up as someone started to walk in the room. Thinking that it was Pitch, I picked the rose and stuck it in my hoodie pocket, not wanting him to know what I could do. I looked back up and then I gasped at who walked into the room.

It was Jack.

* * *

Jack's POV

I ran into the large room and saw someone in a cage.

It was Jade.

She ran to the side of the cage and I ran to her and grabbed her hands.

"Jade, are you ok?"

"No. Jack, look." She reached into her hoodie pocket and pulled out a rose. "My tear made this. Jack, if Pitch finds out that I can do this, he'll turn me into a fearling. I already can't leave here without him. He put his sand into my blood."she held up a finger with a black scar."and I can't leave as long as its there." I stared at her.

"No. No, Jade, that... that can't be."I stared at her and I jumped when I heard a voice

"Ah, Jack, so good to see you." Pitch said. Jade quickly put the rose back in her pocket as Pitch emerged out of the darkness. He walked towards us.

"Pitch, LET HER GO!" I yelled. "You don't want her!"

"Oh, but I do Jack. You see, without her power, I can't rule the world with fear. So I need her. Just like I need you." Jade gasped.

"But, but you said that you would only need me." Pitch laughed.

"Don't you realize, I TRICKED you. Both of you. You both agreed to come to my side, and now, I really WILL be unstoppable." I gasped and turned to Jade.

"You... you didn't. Jade, how could you?"

"I'm sorry Jack. He said that if I didn't join him, you would to protect me. I'm so sorry." she turned away. Pitch reached out a hand and grabbed mine and cut my finger.

"Hey!" I protested. Pain blasted into my wrist and I tried to pull away.

"Pitch! Don't! Please!" Jade yelled. I squirmed in his grip, but he held on tightly. He sprinkled sand on my cut and more pain blasted through my finger.

"JACK!" Jade yelled. Pitch let go of my wrist and I fell to the ground, holding my soar hand. I watched as the cut was replaced with a black scar.

"Now none of you can leave." Pitch confirmed before leaving the room. But before he left, he let a cuff of sand wrap around my ankle and harden, but I was in so much pain, I barely noticed.

I was trapped.


	8. Chapter 8 I Understand

Jade's POV

"Jack?" I asked as he sat on the ground. He stared at the floor and I sat down with him. "Jack, I'm sorry. I thought... I thought that if I joined him, you wouldn't. I didn't want to see him controling you." he sighed and leaned back on the cage.

"I understand." I stared at him.

"You do?"

"Yeah. I felt the same way about him hurting you. He said that if i didn't turn myself in to him, he would hurt you. I can't bear seeing you getting hurt." I stood up and took out another bobby pin. I walked to the cage door and started to pick the lock.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked. I heard the lock click and I opened the door and walked out and sat next to Jack. He starred at me.

"Go on." I said. he laughed.

"You're funny, Jade." I blushed, but smiled.

"Am I now?" I joked. Jack chuckled to himself.

"So, do you know why MiM chose you?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Not entirely. All that I know is that my powers are supposed to be used to defeat Pitch, but I don't even know where they came from." I pulled out the rose."I don't even know HOW to USE them." the rose was crumbling and slowly wilting. I thought for a moment and closed my eyes.

Think of...life...think of...anything...think of...Jack. When I thought that, the rose burst with life. It stopped wilting and the green came back and the petals color returned. I was so shocked, I dropped the rose. I stared at it and picked it up.

"You ok, Jade?" Jack asked. I looked at him.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine I'm just new at this." I looked at the rose and closed my eyes again, thinking about Jack again, and when I opened my eyes, all that was left of the rose was a tiny, seed. I shrugged and stuck it in my hoodie pocket. I yawned and laid my head on Jacks shoulder and yawned. I felt him lay his head on mine. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Pitch's POV

I walked into the room and the first thing I saw was Jade and Jack leaning on each other. Jacks right arm was wrapped around Jade shoulder. I smiled and walked up to them.

"Aww, how adorable." I mocked. Then I noticed something glow in Jades pocked. I knelt down and reached inside. When I pulled my hand out, my hand held a seed, but that seed, slowly grew, and grew until it was a rose. I starred at it and smiled and looked up at Jade.

"You can' hide everything from me, Jade."


	9. Chapter 9 The Rose

Jade's POV

I awoke and yawned. I sat up and looked around for Jack, but he wasn't there.

"Jack?" I asked. I tried to get up but realized that my ankles were tied along with my wrists which were behind my back were tied also. I squirmed, but it did nothing. I looked around and realized that I wasn't in the large room, but in a smaller one, alone.

Alone.

I was laying against the wall and my breath quickened. I heard some one laugh and I looked everywhere for the owner, but i couldn't find anyone. That was until Pitch emerged from the shadows, hands placed behind his back. I gasped and pressed myself against the wall.

"Hello Jade." He said. I sat up straighter as he came closer.

"What's going on?" I asked, fear in my voice. He laughed and removed a hand from behind his back and in them, was a red rose. I gasped. It was MY red rose.

"I found this, Jade. Did you really think that you could hide this from me?" I stared at the rose and looked at him.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Pitch." he glared.

"There is no denying it, Jade. Now that I know that you have your powers, I can finally turn you to my side." He came closer, crushing the rose in his hands. I tried to move away from him, but my back was pressed against the wall.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO USE MY POWERS!" I said. He kept walking.

"Then I will teach you."

"HOW? You don't even know how to use them yourself! HOW CAN YOU TEACH ME IF YOU DON'T KNOW HOW?!" He stopped walking and he snapped his fingers. The sand around my wrists moved away, and I pulled them in front of me and rubbed them. I looked up as Pitch tossed me the crumpled rose and I caught it.

"Then show me. Heal the rose." I looked at the rose and looked up at him."Go on." He told me. I just dropped the rose in response.

"No."

"No?" He grabbed the rose and waved it in my face."Heal the rose, or I'll kill you!"

"Go ahead. KILL ME! You'll be doing me a HUGE favor by doing so." He groaned loudly and walked to the other side of the room and started to bang his head on the wall.

_Wow. _I thought. _This man has problems. _He turned to me and grabbed my hand.

"Do it, or I'll hurt Jack."

"You don't mean it." he smirked.

"Oh, but I do." the sand around my ankles moved away and he grabbed my arm and started to drag me out of the room and we entered another one. He threw me on the ground.

"Look at Jack." he told me. I looked up and Jack was in a cage, beaten to a pulp. I ran to the cage.

"Jack! Jack, what did he do to you?!" He didn't stir.

"He's asleep. And he will stay that way unless you will heal this rose." Again he tossed me the rose and it landed on the floor. I picked it up slowly.

"Ok. I'll heal it."

"YES!"

"But! I'll only do it if you let him go." I stood up.

"What?"

"That is my deal. I'll only do this if you promise to let him go afterwards. Deal?" I held out my hand. He starred at it and groaned and finally reached out and shook it.

"You have yourself a deal."

"Good." I held the rose in both of my hands and closed my eyes. I focused on Jack, growing healthy again, and when I opened my eyes, the rose was healed.

I let out my breath, realizing that I was holding it in. I tossed the rose to Pitch and he caught it and looked down at it and smiled.

"There. Happy?" Pitch laughed.

"Oh yes." he said.

"Good. Now let Jack go." Pitch laughed and shook his head and looked at me.

"No."

"No? But we had a DEAL!" Pitch laughed. He held out his hand with his middle finger and pointer finger was crossed.

"My fingers were crossed, you fool." he shook his head while he said it.

"But...but...no..no you...you can't do that!"

"Well, I just DID!" and he reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Welcome to the dark side, population...us."


	10. Chapter 10 The Dark Side

Pitch's POV

"NO!" she yelled, trying to get out of my grip on her hand but it did nothing. I laughed and pulled her out of the room and into another. I threw her on the ground and she looked up at me before scooting to the wall. I chuckled and the door closed and locked all by itself. I walked closer and I watched the fear in her eyes as it grew with every step I took. I laughed.

"Are you ready, Jade? To join the dark side?" I said as I raised a hand, and a ball of nightmare sand formed. She whimpered in response. I chuckled and walked closer, the ball of nightmare sand growing. I smirked and threw the ball at her. She gasped just before it hit her and she screamed.

Oh how I love the screams.

I laughed and watched as she gasped and choked and slowly crumpled to the floor. Her dirty brown hair turned black and her clothes were replaced by a long, black dress. He skin turned pail and clammy and her shoes disappeared and laying right before me, was the perfect fearling. I chuckled and walked to her sleeping form. I picked her up and carried her out of the room and in another and I set her on the bed. I smiled.

"Welcome to the dark side."

* * *

Jack's POV

I awoke and sat up. Man, was I in a lot of pain. I rubbed my head and looked up. I looked around and realized that I was in a cage, all by myself. I stood up and ran to the front of the cage.

"Jade?"

"Ah, I see that the famous Jack Frost is finally awake." said a dark voice. That's when Pitch stepped in the room, holding something behind his back.

"Pitch? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH JADE?!" I yelled. He laughed and removed his hand from behind his back. I gasped.

It was Jade's rose.

"Oh, Jack, don't you see? The old Jade, is no longer with us." He laughed as the rose slowly turned gray and wilted.

"No.."

"Yes. And Jack, I have decided, that it would be best, to let you go." The cage door unlocked ad I slowly stepped out.

"This is a trap, I know it."

"Oh, it is, but not for you, but for the Guardians." and he snapped his fingers and I fell down a long, dark hole.

...

I landed on the hard wood floor.

"Jack?" said a Russian accented voice. I looked up at North.

"North?"

"Jack, what are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"Yes." I croaked. "Pitch...as turned...Jade...into a... fearling."

* * *

Jade's POV

I moaned and sat up. I looked around a room that I didn't know.

_Where am I?_ I thought. I looked down. _Who am I? _I looked up at the door.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Jade." said a voice. I looked around the room. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that voice.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Then out of the shadows, a man stepped in the room.

"Hello." The man said. He wore a long, back robe, and his skin was as pale as mine. He had jet black hair like I did and golden eyes like me.

"Who are you?" I asked him. He walked closer.

"I am Pitch Black, your new best friend."


	11. Chapter 11 The Globe

Jade's POV

"You are?" I ask him, looking at the wall.

"Yes." He walks over and sits down by me and puts a hand on my shoulder. I look at him and smile.

"Who am I?" I ask. He smiles.

"You are Jade, the Nightmare Princess." I give him a confused look.

"Nightmare... Princess?" I ask.

"Yes. I am the Nightmare king and you are the Nightmare Princess." he says pointing to himself then at me.

"Oh." Pitch stands up and offers me a hand.

"Come. It's time that I show you around." I take his hand and stand up and almost fall down.

"Careful, Jade." he tells me. I nod my head and stand up and he leads me out of the room and down a hall and then a tilted spiraling staircase. I look up at all of the cages and then I look at the globe, which if lit up by millions of lights.

"What is that for?" I ask, pointing to the globe.

"It's meant to show me my shame." he says.

"What?"

"I mean, it's meant to show me the children of the world and that they believe in the Guardians."

"Who are the Guardians?" I ask him. He looks at the globe and turns to me and kneels down, his hands on my shoulders.

"The Guardians are dangerous people. Stay away from them as much as you can. Ok?" I nod my head and he smiles.

"Good. Now come, I need to show you your room."

* * *

Jack's POV

Once the guardians come, I tell them what is going on.

"We need to get Jade. Pitch has turned her into a Fearling and I need your help bringing her back." They all nod their heads and I point to the doors.

"Everybody scan out. Look everywhere for Jade. And I mean everywhere. Go." And they go off and I head to Kalispell, in hope that I can find her.

* * *

Jade's POV

After Pitch showed me my room, he told me that we were going to the outside to see some of the world. Once we were there, he told me to hold his hand and do not let go. I nod my head and I take hold of the grey, clammy hand and we start walking. Soon we end up at a house and I hear something. He hears it too.

"Stay here." Pitch tells me and he heads off in the direction of the noise. I nod my head and stand there. I feel a presence behind me and I turn around and I see a boy with snow whit hair and a blue hoodie and brown pants and he carried a hooked staff.

"Jade?" he says. I step back.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" I ask him. I am afraid of this boy.

"Jade, what did he do to you?" he asks, stepping closer. I back up even more.

"What? Who are you, YOU'RE SCARING ME!" I yell. He steps even closer and I start panting.

"It's me, Jack Frost. I'm a Guardian." I back up and fall and scoot away.

"Pitch told me to stay away from you!" I shout. "LEAVE ME ALONE! PITCH! HELP!" I try to say something else but the boy hits me on the head with his staff and everything starts to go dark.

"I'm sorry Jade."


	12. Chapter 12 HELP!

Pitch's POV

Once I hear her calling me for help, I run back to where I left her as fast as I could.

But I was too late.

I look everywhere for Jade, calling out her name, but I come to a final conclusion.

"Frost."

* * *

Jade's POV

I awoke to find myself in a room, in a chair. I look around as I realize what has happened to me. I try to get up but I realize that my wrists are tied to the arms of the chair. I am really scared and tears start to fall down my face and I start to cry. I didn't see the winged lady come in the room until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Shhh... it's ok... everything is ok. No need to cry." I look up and I scream. She is a guardian too.

"Get away! Get away!" she flies to me and I start to cry.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." I stop crying and I look at her.

"Promise?" she puts a hand on her heart.

"I promise."

"Where am I?"

"You are at the North Pole." my eyes grow wide in fear.

"NO! TAKE ME BACK! PITCH HELP! I'M SCARED!" I start to cry again and the winged lady hugs me.

"Shh... it's going to be alright. Everything is going to be fine." I shake her off.

"I WANT PITCH!" I yell as she flies to the door. She opens it and looks out as I cry.

"I need help." and the next thing I know, all of the Guardians are in the room, and I am really scarred and I shout for Pitch over and over.

"HELP! PITCH, HELP! I'M SCARED! PITCH!" they all try to calm me down, but I just yell louder.

"PITCH!" One of the guardians, who looks like a bunny, turns to a small man.

"Sandy...please...she is so ANNOYING!" the large bunny tells the man. Sandy nods his head once before walking towards me. I start to scream again.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! PITCH, HELP ME, PLEASE!" that's all I said before the small man, sprinkled something on me, making me fall asleep.

* * *

Jack's POV

I stare at Jade, as I blamed everything on me.

"Are ya ok, mate?" Bunny asks. I nod my head.

"Y-yeah, I'm just...she...she looked so frightened and scared...and I... I can't let Pitch have her..." Bunny nods. I turned to the door and walk out of the room.

"NOW WHERE IN BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING, FROSTBITE?" Bunny yells, but I don't give him a reply. I left the North Pole and flew to Burgess and flew to the lake. I stood there for a moment before sitting on the ground. Then a hand takes my staff and pins me to the ground. I look up and stare into the eyes of Pitch. I struggle to get up, but he hold me down.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Pitch yells. I shoot him a glare.

"I'll never tell."

"FINE! I'll find her myself." and with that, he disappears into a cloud of dust. I lay there for a moment, trying to catch my breath before I grab my staff and I stand up. I take one last glance before flying back to the Pole as Fast as I could.


	13. Chapter 13 Memory

**Hey guys, its me. THE PERSON... anyways... that's for the awesome reviews! I have been meaning to write more but...stuff...READ!**

* * *

Jade's POV

I sat up, panting heavily and looked around the room and realized that I wasn't in the chair anymore, but in a large old bed. The bed had a red comforter with white, stripped candy canes decorating the cover and plain, white soft bed sheets. I looked around at the small room I was currently in, realizing that I was in a new one, not the one where I remember last being. There was a large, old fireplace with snow globes decorating the shelf on the top and a wreath handing above. There was a closet to the left, probably empty and a blue, old drawer to the right, probably empty too. Next to the closet, was the door.

I got up and ran to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. I felt a surge of panic and I ran to the window on the other side of the room and tried to pry it open, but it was eather stuck or jammed cause it wouldn't budge, and there wasn't a lock, so it couldn't of been locked.

I spun around when I heard the door CLICK! and a creak followed after, and I saw Jack, walking in the room and set his staff near the bed. I whimpered and stumbled to the wall.

He held his hands up."Hey, don't worry. I am not going to hurt you. I just want to talk." I stared and pressed myself against the wall.

"You're lying." my heart quickened as he stepped closer.

"No, I'm not. I swear. I just want to ask you something. It's very, very important, so please listen." I slowly let myself relax and I nodded my head slowly and he walked up to me.

"Do you remember anything from your past?" I tried to remember but it was all black, and dark, and the more I tried to remember, the more confused I got, and the more confused I got, the more my head started to hurt. I held my hand to my head and gasped, pain crushing my scull as if someone was whacking it with a bolder, repeatedly. Jack grabbed my head and slowly and carefully brought me to the bed. He sat he on the bed and I stared off into space.

"I-I cant remember...anything." I whispered. Jack sat down and I stared at him. "I there something that I am SUPPOSED to remember?" he grabbed my hand.

"Oh, Jade, I'm so sorry. I never meant this to happen, I-I.. I just." then something clicked, I knew Jack, actually KNEW him, as a friend... Maybe even more.

"Jack, I- GAHHH!" I held my hand to my head and Jack smoothed my hair. The pain hurt, and I never felt anything ever so painful in my life.

"Shh..It will be ok." he whispered. I looked at him and I got lost in his eyes. They were so blue, and...hypnotizing... and they seamed to chase the pain away. The next thing I knew, we were leaning closer, and closer, until our lips toughed, and Jack reached his hand up and slowly moved it behind the back of my head and I closed my eyes. It felt... somewhat... right... but I pulled away when I thought of Pitch. I stared in space and breathed heavily. I was betraying him, and I knew it.

"Jade?" he asked and I turned away as he tried to look at me.

"Please, just...just leave please... I want to be left alone." a single tear trailed down my cheek.

"Jade..." he started to say, but I cut him off.

"Just...LEAVE!" I yelled. Jack stood up and backed away slowly before grabbing his staff and running out the door. I stared at the door and fell to my pillow and slowly started to cry.

...

After a while, I just laid there, staring at the ceiling, trying not to think of my past cause whenever I did, I got an ear splitting headache, so I just stared, but sat up when I heard something in the room move and the room darkened. I saw the sand gather up on the floor and slowly revealed a tall man, with a long, black robe and spiky, jet black hair. I smiled.

It was Pitch.

I hopped out of the bed and ran into him, giving him a big, hug. He stood there for a second, then slowly hugged back and I started to cry.

"Hush now. You're safe..."

_You're safe..._

* * *

**Did you guys like it? I HOPE YOU DID! It took me a while, but I finally finished it before bed time... I hate having bed time..._  
_**


	14. Chapter 14 Missing

Jade's POV

We walked down the dark hallway and we didn't speak a word. None of us have, which kind of had me worried. Was there something wrong? Did something bad happen?

"I saw what you did." Pitch said and I looked up at him, "I am very, VERY disappointed in you. You NEVER, EVER, fretranize with them. Let alone Jack Frost." I stared at him in disbelief. He saw

"HE'S THE ONE THAT KISSED ME!" I shouted. The next thing I knew, I saw his hand in the air and a loud SLAP and my face shot to the side, and my cheek burned. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me close.

"Don't you talk back to me young lady! Or I'll box your ears!" he warned.

"What does that even MEAN!?" I said.

"You wanna find out?" I shook my head, "I thought so." he then grabbed my wrist and lead me to my room and shoved me inside. I turned around and stared at the tall man.

"You will be staying in here for a while and think about what you have done." and with that, he closed the door with a slam and I heard a CLICK. I fell to the floor and buried my face into my knees and cried.

* * *

Sandy's POV

I walked into the room, holding a tray of cookies that I made myself. Everyone says that I was a really good cook and that I should do it more often. But between giving dreams to the children of the world, I never had the time. But today I could make a few and still have some time.

I closed the door behind me but looked around the room. It felt...

Empty.

I looked around the room and dropped the tray and it clatterd to the floor, spilling the cookies but I barely noticed. I flew over to the bed and threw back the covers and to my surprise, no one was there. I looked under the bed and looked in the closet, everywhere.

But Jade was gone.

I flew out of the room and flew to North as fast as I could.

I flew into his workshop and spotted the jolly man and grabbed his hand and started to pull him away. Now was not the time to explain.

"Sandy, wha- what's going on?" North asked as I lead him to the room. I opened the door and pointed.

"There are... cookies on the floor?" I rolled my eyes and floated over the bed and threw back the covers once more and made a image on Jade over my head, then one of Pitch.

"No." said North "No no no no no no no no..." he walked out of the room and I followed him to the globe room and watched as he sounded the call.

* * *

Jade's POV

I sat up and sniffled and looked around my room. All there was of my room was the small, bed. I got up and sat on it and laid down, still thinking on Jack's words.

"You have to remember!" And then I saw it.

A single snowflake, floating in the wind and a pale hand reaches up and caches it. The hand belongs to a girl, about my age. The girl laughs and turns around when she hears a voice.

"At least someone admires my work." there was a boy behind the girl, with snow white hair, and a hooked staff.

It was Jack.

And then I realize that the girl... was me.

And then I remember a man, tall and dark, pinning me to the wall and I gasp in pain.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you again."

I remember everything. I remember the rose and I remember what Pitch did to me.

But most importantly, I remember Jack. I called him and Tooth a liar. How could I?

Then I realized where I was. Locked in a room, in Pitch's lair, with no hope of rescue.

I slowly reached up and grabbed a strand of hair and looked at it and laughed. It was no longer black, but back to dirty blond. I smiled and ran to the broken mirror and laughed.

My eyes were blue again.

I was back to normal.

Suddenly the door opened and I turned around and saw Pitch. I gasped and stumbled back, fear over taking me. Pitch's eyes were wide in shock.

"No."


	15. Chapter 15 Worthless

**Oh my gosh guys, you are all so nice!**

**Well, here's chapter 15. Hope you like it!  
**

* * *

Jade's POV

"No."

I backed up even more, afraid to death.

_What if he turns me back into a Fearling? _I thought. He started to walk towards me.

"How- how?" he looked at me up and down and shook his head, "How is that possible?" he stepped up to me and nightmare sand bound my wrist to the wall. He touched my hair and growled. I closed my eyes and looked away, afraid.

"I guess turning you back into a fearling isn't going to work." he said, "I guess I'm just going to have to keep you here." I looked up at him and he smiled down at me, "But, just to make sure you never escape again." he snapped his fingers and suddenly both of my wrists were tied together and so were my ankles, making me fall onto my side and as I did, I let out a yelp. Pitch laughed.

"Please, stop!" I yelled. Pitch frowned.

"Ah ah ah, no talking, Jade." and nightmare sand formed over my mouth, gagging me. I tried to scream, but all that came out was muffled cries. Pitch knelt down and gripped my chin.

"How does it feel to be helpless?" he asked and a tear rolled down my cheek. He chuckled slightly and stood up and walked to the door.

"Have a nice day." he said and closed and locked the door leaving me lying on the floor, helpless, alone.

ALONE.

* * *

Jack's POV

I never should of left her. I should of stayed, guided her to her memories. I could of asked Tooth for Jade's teeth to help, but no. Instead, I left her alone and now she's gone.

Gone.

"We have to go get her!" I said to the others, "Who know what Pitch could be doing to her! I can't just sit here and wait for her to magically walk in the room as if nothing happened!"

"Jack is right." North said, "And we are going to need all the help we can get. Tooth, get about 30 fairy's." Tooth nodded and flew off, "Bunny, go get your giant... rock things."

"They're stone eggs, mate." Bunny said before tapping his large foot on the floor, opening up a tunnel and hopping inside.

"Sandy, Jack. You boys come with me and help me find Jade's location on the globe." and we left for the globe room.

_I hope we're not too late._

* * *

Jade's POV

I laid there for what seamed like hours, maybe even days before the door opened. I looked to see who it was and saw Pitch. I whimpered and tried to move away but I couldn't. Pitch laughed at my struggle.

"My, my Jade, you do have a lot of fear. Why don't we let it all out, shall we?" and he stepped closer, with a smirk on his face. I whimpered even more and struggled to get away from him as much as I could and I was making some progress, until Pitch grabbed my ankles and pulled me back.

"Oh, Jade. You can't escape me. I am powerful. You are weak. I am brave. You are a coward. You are but a worthless piece of nothing that has no purpose in this world and you should know that by now. All that you are, is a girl. A girl that belongs to me. And there is nothing you can do about it." A single tear fell down my cheek. He is right. I'm nothing to him, and that's all I will ever be.

"No more talk. It's time to drain that fear of yours. Goodnight Jade." and my vision became dark and this time, I didn't fight it.


	16. Chapter 16 Escape

**You guys are all too sweet. Thanks for the reviews and just a heads up, after this, there will be a sequel, and if you like this story, you will like the sequel. I promise you that.**

**Please read, review, and don't judge, just saying.  
**

**Happy reading!  
**

**P.S. Prepare, for the suspense is coming your way.  
**

* * *

_I looked around and spotted Jack and walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder.  
_

_"Jack?" he stepped away and looked at me and held up his staff.  
_

_"Who are you?" I stared at him and stepped closer.  
_

_"It's me, Jade." He backed up a few steps.  
_

_"I don't know you." My breath caught in my throat and I shook my head.  
_

_"Jack, it's me! Don't you-" I looked at the ground and looked up around me. Nothing seamed very familiar. It had a dark feeling to it.  
_

_A dark feeling.  
_

_Dark.  
_

_My eyes widened and I backed up.  
_

_"This isn't real." I said, "It's a nightmare, at least, it was." I smiled and crossed my arms. The room seamed to go darker. I laughed and looked around, "TRY ALL YOU CAN PITCH!" I yelled, "YOU DON'T SCARE ME!" almost instantly Jack ran forwards, trying to shoot me with ice, but just as he was near me, I steeped out of the way and watched as Dream Jack (that's his name) stumbled and fell, (maybe I imagined tripping him) into a pie (that too) and suddenly disappeared in a puff of black smoke. I laughed and spun around.  
_

_"I'M NOT AFRA-AID! I'M NOT AFRA-AID!" I sung.  
_

_Tooth appeared out of nowhere and came forwards, trying to grab my neck. I looked up and smiled.  
_

_"Hi Tooth. Hows the teeth collecting doing?" she stopped and smiled her beautiful smile and straightened up.  
_

_"It's doing great. The fairies are getting lots of teeth. I assume you have been brushing yours?" I nodded my head and Tooth disappeared in a puff of smoke like Jack. I laughed.  
_

_"And another is beaten. Wow Pitch, for the Boogieman, you REALLY SUCK AT YOUR JOB!" I yelled, smiling. Suddenly he was there in front of me.  
_

_"Why aren't you afraid? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE AFRAID!" he yelled. I straightened up and crossed my arms.  
_

_"I learned that I didn't need to be afraid. That I didn't need to hide from my fears. All I had to do, was overcome them."  
_

_"FOOL! YOU DO NEED TO BE AFRAID!" he yelled.  
_

_"Why? So that you can believed in? Through fear? There are other ways for people to believe in you."  
_

_"I don't care! You will have fear!"  
_

_"No, I wont. Now if you excuse me, I have to wake up now."  
_

_"Don't you da-  
_

* * *

Jade's POV

I awoke with a start and looked around the room and glared. I looked down behind me at my wrists.

"Get...OFF." and the black sand slipped away. I sat up and looked at my feet, "Eh hem." I coughed and the sand fell away. I nodded my head once and stood up and walked to the door. I reached for the handle but heard footsteps quickly coming to the door. I backed up as a hand gripped the handle on the other side and opened the door.

I gasped at who I saw.

"Jack?" he stared at me.

"Jade? Is that you?"

"Oh Jack!" I yelled and ran to him and gave him a huge hug and he gave one back.

"Jade, you... your..." he grabbed my chin and looked at me.

"I over came the fear, Jack. I know who I am. I'm so sorry about how I acted before. I'm so sorry." I said and I buried my face in his shoulder.

"Hey, it's not your fault. Let's not worry about it now. We need to get you out of here." he said and grabbed my hand and started to run to the door but it closed with a slam before we could reach it. A laugh echoed in the room.

"Well, well, well, I see that Jack Frost has found my little captive." the voice of Pitch said. We turned around and saw Pitch's many shadows in the room, towering above us. I stood my ground.

"I'm not afraid of you!" I yelled. Another laugh echoed in the room.

"Oh Jade, that's when you're wrong."

"No, you're wrong. I am not afraid of you!" I yelled again.

"Neither am I." Jack said and we looked at each other and smiled and held hands.

"Ah, don't give me that. Both of you are afraid. You just don't realize-"

"You don't get it do you?" I said, "I. Am. Not. Afraid. Of. You." I felt something grow in my right hand and I looked down at what I held. I gasped at it and brought it closer.

It was a wand made of woof that swirled at the bottom with green and as it swirled up, it slowly got lighter and disappeared. I smiled as it glowed. I looked up at Pitch as his shadows which came into one, revealing himself.

"I may not be afraid of you," I said, "But I know that you are afraid of me." and I shot a streak of green and he ducked and it hit the wall behind him and where it hit, a burst of green exploded, leaving... moss? Pitch stared at it then turned to me.

"You..." he started.

"You see Pitch, I am more special than you think I am. I think it's better if you give up and let me and Jack go." Pitch smiled.

"No."

"Hahaa... wrong answer." and I shot at him a couple times, enough to make him fall, "See. Afraid." I ran to the door and shot it and it fell, and green spread across it, including a few small purple flowers. I grabbed Jack's hand and we ran out.

"Are the others here?" I asked Jack as we ran.

"Yeah. We split up to make finding you easier."

"What do you mean, easier?" i asked.

"WE spent an hour trying to find you as a group, then spent another hour split up. They told me to meet them at the globe in an hour, with you or not." We went to the globe and the others were already there. They saw us and ran to us.

"Jade, are you ok?" Tooth asked.

"I'm fine. We need to get out of here."

"I don't think so." a voice said behind me. I turned around and saw Pitch, "You are not going anywhere."

* * *

**Hey guys. I would of written more but... nah... too much work. Hoped you liked it!**


	17. Chapter 17 The Fight

**Hey guys! Hope you are liking my story and yes, I do leave cliffhangers. Why the fuck not?**

**Your welcome, by the way.  
**

**Here you go, chapter 17.  
**

* * *

Jade's POV

"You can't keep me here forever!" I yelled.

"Oh but I can and I WILL!" Pitch yelled, "You wont ever leave."

"You will be stopped." I said, shooting at him, but missing again. How many times will I miss when I shoot at him?

"Oh, really? When?!" he yelled as Nightmares gathered around us and one formed under Pitch and Pitch grabbed the reigns and laughed as the Nightmares ran at us. The Guardians got into a fighting stance and and we began to fight. I shot at one and it turned into a real horse. It was white with brown spots and it neighed happily and ran over to me and rubbed it's nuzzle oh my head. I laughed and petted it. The other Nightmares stopped in their tracks and stared before running off.

"Where did you come from?" I asked, and looked up at the others as the smiled and looked at each other. I laughed and looked up at Pitch, "Not so powerful now, huh Pitch?" I said and got on the horse. Don't worry, I know how to ride a horse.

Pitch stared and growled and shot a streak of nightmare sand at me and I shot that too. It burst with a flash of green and turned into butterflies. I laughed and held up my finger to a green one and it landed on my finger.

"Look at that." I said. I looked up as Pitch swatted at a yellow one. He looked at me and growled.

"You little BRAT! You can't ruin my plans!"

"Oh really? You wanna bet?" and I shot another streak at him and it hit the Nightmare horse that he was on and turned into a real one.

"Gah! What?!" he said. The horse neighed and bucked him off. I laughed and twirled my wand.

"Pitch, you should see your face. It's all like, 'Oh, my goodness, I'm so scarred!' " I said, waving my hands dramatically. He growled and stood up.

"I am not scared." he said.

"Oh really? It looks like you are." I said. Suddenly, my wand was knocked out of my hands by nightmare sand.

"NO!" I yelled and reached for it, but I didn't grab it in time and the wand was handed to Pitch. He laughed and twirled it in his own hand (duh).

"Me? Scared? No. Never." and a nightmare horse ran my direction. I was too scared to move. I didn't even brace myself. It seamed like slow motion before it hit me, knocking me off of my horse and as it did, I could hear Jack screaming behind me.

* * *

Jack's POV

I looked up as I saw the Nightmare hit Jade.

"NO!" I yelled and ran to her. She laid on the floor with sand around her. I knelt down at her as she opened her eyes.

"Jade..." I began.

"Jack, I'm fine." She started to get up but gasped and fell back to the ground, "Jack..."

"We need to get you out of here." I looked up at Pitch as he walked closer.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he said.

"Stay away from her!" I yelled at Pitch as he walked over.

"Jack, you just don't know what I am capable of do you?" and he held up his hand and closed his fist and Jade suddenly yelled in pain.

"Jade!" I yelled and I put her in my lap as she held her head, screaming. I looked up at Pitch, "Stop it, PLEASE!"

"Or what?" I looked at Jade as she whimpered slightly. I quickly looked up at Pitch as he walked over to Jack.

"Or I will hurt you."

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" I looked back down at Jade and sighed.

"I don't know." I whispered and hugged Jade. Pitch chuckled slightly.

"You two look pitiful." he said.

"So do you." I said as I glared at Pitch. Pitch glared back down at me then smiled.

"Why don't I just finish you two off right now?" he said.

"Don't ya dare touch them, mate." said Bunny as he walked over to us with the other Guardian's behind him. Pitch laughed and held up Jade's wand.

"I'm afraid you''re too late." he said.

* * *

**Did not know where to leave off. There you go. Hope you liked it.**


	18. AN Not a chapter

**A/N This honestly has nothing to do with the story, but I'm saying it. Pray for the families and children and victims of the Newton School Massacre. 20 children were lost and 7 adults, including the shooter. That's 20 kids who will never be able to grow up, never be able to go to prom or college, never be able to drive a car, never be able to get married and start their own family. And all of those kids were between the ages of 5 and 10. My sisters are 5 and 10, and after hearing about this happening in a small town I can't tell you how much this has affected me alone. It has affected people all over the country, and most especially the families of those children. It's only 11 days to Christmas, and none of those children will be able to celebrate. **

**According to one of the teachers the children were saying, "I just want Christmas…I don't want to die. I just want to have Christmas." These children just wanted to live, they had no chance to outrun the gunner or get out of the school. I don't know how any human being would be able to look into the eyes of a child and shoot them, knowing they won't survive.**

**I've checked out facebook, almost no one cares about what happened to these innocent children. Right now Tumblr's being more supportive. Our society is so horrible, their are massacres and shoot outs every fucking day. People are dying overseas, people are killing themselves, and other are killing innocent school children.**

**Please pray for those children that lost their lives today. I will be and so will my friends. There are dozens of parents out there right now crying over their lost children. Think of how it would be if you had lost your own child, or niece, or nephew, or sister/brother. Please pray for these families and victims, they need them right now.**


	19. Chapter 19 The Box

**I just read the saddest review ever. Guest, I am so happy that your brother was safe. When I read your review I started to cry. I pray for you and everyone. I never thought I'd get a review from someone who lived the tragedy and I hope you are doing well.**

**This is my next chapter. Read and review please. **

* * *

Jade's POV

As Pitch twirled my wand, Sandy shot a whip at Pitch and my wand was knocked out of his hands. I reached out and grabbed my wand and the energy flooded back to me and I stood up and looked at Pitch as he stared st me. I smirked and shot a streak at Pitch. He shot a streak at me and both of the streaks collided and when the sand hit the ground, a tree shot up in its place. Pitch scrambled away from the tree and shot another streak of nightmare sand at me. I dodged it and shot a streak back at him. This time, it actually hit him.

Pitch stumbled back and fell but quickly recovered and stood up. I shot another streak at him and it hit him in the face.

I laughed and pointed at him as he glared at me. I didn't notice him stand up.

I looked up as a streak of nightmare sand was inches from me, but I moved out of the way and looked at Pitch as he walked over to me. I raised my wand but Pitch smacked it out of my hand. He grabbed my arm and we disappeared into the dark.

As we did, I could hear Jack yelling my name.

...

I looked at Pitch as he walked around the chair that I was sitting in. I could not get up because I was tied to the chair. I personally thought of Pitch as a pedophile, just in case you were wondering.

"I remember the first time I met you." He said.

"Yeah. It seams like it was only less than a week ago. Oh wait, IT WAS!"

"No, child. It was not the first time we have met. Don't you remember?" I shook my head. Pitch frowned, "I thought so." He went to the other side of the room and pulled out a box, "This was your's," he said and turned around, showing a box with puppies on it. I remembered that box. It disappeared one night, and the memory was blurry. I was five.

"Where did you get that?" I asked, "I haven't seen that box in years. Where... Where..."

"It was the night of your fifth birthday. I remember going to your room to give you a nightmare, but you weren't there. I found you outside your house with the box. You were crying and I asked you why, but you did not answer. You held onto the box and cried more. I looked in the box and saw a note. I looked at you as you stopped crying and you walked away from the house and towards the graveyard. You stopped at a tombstone and set the box down and left. I went over and picked up the box and opened it. I took the note and slowly opened it," Pitch opened the box and took out a piece of folded paper. He closed the box and set it down. He looked at me and walked around me and untied me. He handed me the note and walked away to the other side of the room. I stared at before opening the note. It read:

Dear Jade,

Happy fifth birthday. I am sorry that I could not be here with you but being hunted down is not easy and writing to my family can be hard. I am sorry but you know that I am leaving you. The others seam to not like me very well. I am going to be in a better place. Today, I am going to be shot. I know what is coming to me and I am ready. I am not going to put up a fight. I am going to miss you and I will see you soon my baby girl.

Love Daddy

...

I started to tear up. I remembered. The night I got the box was the night he was shot. A wanted man he was. Many people wanted his money. Unfortunately, since they never got it, they went and shot him.

I looked up at Pitch as he walked back over to me, picking up the box and handing it to me, but I didn't grab it. I looked away as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Now, now Jade, don't cry. It is not worth it. I know what you feel. I was abandoned too. And-"

"I wasn't abandoned Pitch!" I yelled.

"Jade, there is no need to get angry. I know that the box is very special."

"I left it there... for a reason." I said calmly. I looked up at him and crumpled the papers and threw it at Pitch, "Leave me alone!" I yelled. Pitch reached out and grabbed me and shoved me to the ground.

"Watch your mouth, Jade before you end up like your Father."


	20. Chapter 20 Immortal

**Happy New Year! Sorry i haven't updated in a while. I have been really busy lately. Anyways, here you all go. CHAPTER 19! :)**

* * *

Jade's POV'

That's when I flipped. I sprang forward and tackled Pitch, yelling at him.

"Don't you dare say anything about my Father! You have no idea what I went through! And yet you, you tease me about it. Why do you have to be so cruel?"

"That's because it's my job!" he yells, pushing me off of him. I stumble back into the wall and look up as Nightmare sand speed towards me. I ducked just in time. I looked around for anything to use, but found none. I turned back as Nightmare sand speed towards me again. I froze, not able to move. I then realized that I wasn't afraid. Not at the least bit.

I glared at the sand and held my hand out just as it neared me. The black sand exploded and a rainbow of colors blasted everywhere. I smiled and looked down as my black dress slowly started turning green. It was dark green at the bottom and as it rose up, it slowly turned white, and flowers formed under the neck. Pink and purple flowers. I looked at my hand as my wand appeared, but transformed into a light brown wooden bow with a golden string. A belt formed at my waist and a quiver full of arrows with emerald arrow heads appeared on the belt. My dirty blond hair grew longer and in a messy braid, the with of my hair slowly getting shorter and shorter as it trailed down my back.

I looked at Pitch and smirked. I pulled a arrow from my quiver and hooked the notch at the end on the bow string and pulled back.

"Afraid?" I asked and let the string go and watched the arrow fly towards Pitch. He ducked, but I had another arrow ready. He looked back up as I let the string go. He held his hand up, just for it to go straight through. He gasped and in one swift motion he yanked the bloody arrow out. He stared at it, then threw it on the ground. He looked at me and blasted sand at me again. I held my hand up and the sand exploded in a rainbow of colors once more. I shot another arrow at him and another. He ducked them both.

"I... am NEVER afraid," he said. I smiled as a bear formed behind him.

"Well, look behind you," he did and when he saw the bear, it was standing on it's hind legs.

"You see Pitch," I said, "You can not win this time. Or. Ever. Again." I placed a arrow on the string of my bow and pulled back and let the arrow fly. It seamed like slow motion. Pitch turned around only to see the arrow in front of him. He has no time to react.

The arrow went straight through him and in his heart.

Pitch's eyes grew wide and he grabbed the arrow and shakily pulled it out.

Big mistake.

The moment it was out, Pitch was dead. He collapsed to the floor in a heap and slowly disappeared. I smiled, gathered the arrows and ran out of the room. I found the Guardians outside. Jack saw me first.

"Oh god Jade!" he yelled and ran to me. I ran to him and hugged him, "What happened? What are you wearing? Where did you get the bow? What's up with you're hair?" he asked. I smiled.

"Ok... hmm.. I killed Pitch, It's a dress, the bow was my wand and my hair grew. I'm immortal." I said. Jack smiled and he kissed me right there.

In front of the other Guardians.

Bunny gasped. Tooth screeched in joy. Sandy made hearts above his head. North smiled.

"Love birds," he said.

Jack and I pulled away and I smiled.

"I love you," i said. Jack smiled even more.

"I love you too," I hugged him and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door, slinging my bow over my shoulder. Jack laughed and grabbed me and we left, flying.

We went a ways and suddenly Jack let go of my hand.

"Jack!" I yelled, but realized that I wasn't falling.

I was flying.

I laughed and did a few twirls. I flew up to Jack and smiled.

"I can fly!" I said. Jack smirked and flew on his back.

"I knew you could do it," I rolled my eyes and landed in a tree, and the tree grew at my touch. Jack landed next to me and held me in his arms. I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I lover you Jack."

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

* * *

**I DID IT! YES! It's not over. So get ready for another chapter soon. I hope.**

**My birthday is on the 27 of January, just letting ya know.  
**

**Review, and follow.  
**


	21. Chapter 21 Freedom

**Hey everyone. Here's another chapter to my (awesome) story and I hope you enjoy it. And the song for it is Pangur Ban from secret of the Kells.  
**

**Also, I never got to thank Lonemachine for helping me out with my last chapter. Thank you!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Jade's POV

I leaned against Jack and sighed.

"You ok?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," I said. I sat up and took an arrow from my quiver and studied the emerald arrow head as it sparkled in the sunset.

"Emeralds huh?" Jack asked. I nodded my head and put it back in my quiver. I held up my hand and stared at me palm as a pink Hawaiian flower grew and floated above it. I touched a peddle and the flower turned yellow in the middle.

I laughed as I let the flower float away in the wind.

"It's so weird," I said as I touched the tree and moss grew in a spiral, tiny purple flowers decorated it as it grew.

"What is?"

"Getting these new powers... being immortal," I told him. Jack laughed.

"Yeah. I bet," He looked off and suddenly fell off the tree yelling, "GAHHH!" I gasped and turned around, but didn't see him.

"Jack?" I asked. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see Jack.

"Miss me?" I frowned, but laughed.

"Jack. You scared me! I'm gonna get you!" I yelled as I sprang forward at the laughing winter spirit and chased him through the skies.

* * *

Third Person's POV

The door oped and light shone in the darkness. A man sat on the floor, his eyes closed. Another man dressing in red walked in.

"Is he dead?" the man on the floor asked. The man in red slowly nodded his head and walked to the man.

"Get up," he said, "You are free from your imprisonment," he told the man on the floor. The man slowly got up and opened his eyes. They were gold.

"Are you sure my brother is gone, Death?" he asked the man in red.

"Yes. His soul is in my kingdom," he replied. The other man smiled.

"Perfect,"

"He has handed his powers to you," Death said. He touched his hand on the mans head and the man bowed his head.

"What are the powers?" he asked.

"Nightmares." Death replied. The man smiled.

"You will be in full control of them by tomorrow. For now, get your rest. Your journey starts when the sun rises, Heron Black."

* * *

**So there will be a sequel to this story so look for the other one. Don't know what it will be called but you will know when it comes.**

**So, Heron is Pitch's younger EVIL-ER little brother. You will know his story in the sequel.  
**

**Till then!  
**

**TheImaginativeOne  
**


	22. Authors Note

I uploaded the sequel! It's called, 'The Good, the Bad, and the Brave'. I hope you like it and check it out!


End file.
